


Birthday Boy

by LuxahHeart



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxahHeart/pseuds/LuxahHeart
Summary: It's Kai's birthday and with a new year comes new surprises and new ways to make the bedroom heat up.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of M-Preg as this is set in the Parent Trap timeline (can find the fic on FF.)   
> Just more smut, really nothing special.

            When Ray had returned from tucking Reina into bed he returned to an empty room, hearing Kai in the bathroom in the shower; perfect.

            With a wicked grin he went to their walk-in closet, pulling down a medium sized box he had gotten a few weeks prior. His stomach was doing flips as he tore it open, trying to be quick in his actions before Kai got out of the shower, though he had hoped Kai would stall with the hope that he’d join him. With that thought in his head, he dug out his present for his husband and felt a little childish as he held up the red satin outfit he had ordered himself.

            He had never done this before, never had really thought about it either and now he was wondering what had come over him when he had ordered the damn thing. It was nothing but a small pair of bottoms with a string that went up his crack and strips of red satin cloth with little hooks on the ends that tied around his torso from the top of the bottoms so it wouldn’t just fall right off; what fun would that be anyways?

            As he inspected it more his heart began to pound within his chest, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been so nervous having sex with Kai before, it wasn’t like this was their first time after all, but he couldn’t calm his nerves any as he decided to just throw off what he was currently wearing and get the… Thing… On his body, which became more of a chore than he had expected.

            His right leg went through what he thought was the leg hole, or maybe that wasn’t the right leg hole? He cursed under his breath as he pulled it off and looked at the picture of the woman on the front cover of the packaging, maybe that was the problem… No, it said one size fit all and dammit he was gonna make it fit!

            He spun the piece of clothing around a few times, trying to get a good look at it again before he finally figured out where his legs were supposed to go, thankful that it wasn’t too tight around his crotch, but the thin string up his ass crack was going to irritate him to no end; at least it had a cute little bow at the top of it.

            Taking the flaps of fabric that now hung off the tops of the bottoms he watched himself in the mirror as he practically wrapped himself up in them, hooking the ends together where they were meant to go and frowned a little, they hung off his body too much since he didn’t have the boobs to hold them up. Thankfully, the geniuses behind crafting this monstrosity had designed it with fasteners and he was able to cinch it up tighter where they didn’t hang as badly; guess one size does fit all, regardless of gender.

            He stared at himself in the floor length mirror that was hung off their closest wall, not really caring for how ridiculous he looked, but at least it wouldn’t have to stay on him too long… He hoped… Kai could take his time with him for all he knew, and that made him cringe inwardly again and prayed that Kai would rip this thing off of him the second he got his hands on him.

            Now, he had to tackle his hair which was back to it’s original length when they were teenagers; god Kai loved his hair and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. Currently it was held back in a low pony tail, a little messed up from trying to get the thing on himself so he pulled it out and ran his fingers through it to loosen it up and untangle some of the knots within it. He tossed his bangs to one side of his face… No… So he tossed them to the other side… Big no…

            He huffed at himself once more, damning his stupid nerves for no reason as he ran both hands through his hair and pulled all of it back from his face and let it all drop behind him. Least it was something.

            His ears perked as the shower turned off, thankful for his heightened sense of hearing and he quickly kicked the paper and box the thing had come in under a line of clothes hanging up, tossing his other clothes in the hamper in the corner by the door beside him and rushed out into the bedroom and threw himself onto the bed.

            With his heart still beating rapidly he tried to find a good position, did he want to feign sleep or did he want to be awake and looking like a sexy super model for his husband? God, he didn’t fucking know! Half the time they fucked they were already in the damn bed, he hadn’t done this kind of thing before and it wasn’t like he had done any research beforehand, all he had to go off was the drawing scene from the Titanic, and so he went with that.

            He laid out on his side, facing the bathroom door, with his head propped up on his hand with the other at his side. It wasn’t an exact replica of what Kate Winslet had done, but he had only seen the movie once and it had been a long time ago and it wasn’t like he had been ogling her throughout the movie anyways.

            The bathroom door began to open and he held his breath while trying to look as relaxed as he possibly could, cursing his damn nerves for their sudden bout of nervousness once more as Kai’s eyes met his and he seemed to have become frozen in the doorway of their bathroom.

            Ray bit into his bottom lip, not sure if he was trying not to laugh at the look on his husbands face or at himself for how stupid he was in doing something like this.

            Crimson eyes danced from head to toe, taking everything in as he stayed in the doorway with a loose hold on the towel around his waist. There was a stillness in the air and it didn’t do anything to help Ray’s nerves as Kai was just stuck staring at him now like some hideous creature that had decided to take their bed hostage or something.

            Ray started to move, feeling more uncomfortable. “I uh.. I can go take-.” He froze, his mouth snapping shut as Kai held a hand up.

            Suddenly there was a glint in Kai’s eyes and a smirk wound it’s way across his face as he slowly started towards the bed. For some reason it made Ray feel like a mouse being cornered by a cat, and this time he wasn’t the cat.

            “Don’t speak.” Kai said, though it came out more as a command and Ray obeyed as he nodded, watching as Kai carefully crawled onto the bed, kneeling just beside Ray, the towel still wrapped around his waist.

            “Lay back down.” Once more it was a command that Ray was not going to disobey, and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears as he did as he was told.

            Kai’s eyes grazed over his body again, the glint in them only getting stronger as they danced from the tip of his toes to the top of his head and his own breath caught in his throat.

            A shiver ran through Ray’s spine as Kai slipped a long finger under and around the satin cloth that had been tied and hooked around his torso, Kai’s finger barely brushing against his skin that already felt like it was on fire.

            “When did you get this?” Kai asked, his eyes following his finger as he trailed it around to another piece of cloth as it crossed around Ray’s waist.

            “Last month…” Ray’s voice came out in a breath of a whisper, unmoving from his position as he watched Kai looking him over, his damp slate colored bangs hanging in his face and it made Ray’s blood rush south.

            Kai nodded, having become mesmerized by Ray beside him and after he had traced all the satin cloth around his body his eyes shot up through his bangs, another shiver ran through Ray’s body at the intense look his husband was giving him.

            “Turn.” Was Kai’s next command and Ray obeyed, rolling over slowly and kept his head propped up as he looked behind him best he could, his hair having gotten a little caught around him but Kai gently pulled the long black locks away so he could get a better look.

            Like before, Kai’s eyes roamed over Ray’s body and smirked at seeing the little bow right above his ass and slipped a finger under the fabric and tugged at it a little. A hiss escaped Ray’s lips at the sudden tug as the fabric in the front got pulled against his cock.

            Kai licked his lips, pulling his finger out from under the string with the little bow on the end and ghosted it across Ray’s spine, loving the way his husband’s body twitched and unconsciously lifted into it; like a cat arching it’s back when being pet. Kai ran his finger down Ray’s spine from between his shoulder blades back down to where it met the little bow, a purr escaping Ray’s throat and Kai couldn’t stop the soft chuckle from leaving his.

            “I think…” Kai began, shifting over the top of the back of Ray’s waist, staying on his knees as he leant over his husband’s backside to where his face was beside Ray’s own, but their bodies weren’t touching and Ray shivered in anticipation.

            “That I’m going to take my time with you.” Kai whispered out in a voice so seductive it caused Ray’s cock to harden instantly, Kai’s breath hot with a hint of mint against his cheek and Ray groaned a little, his body already aching to be touched.

            Inwardly Ray cringed, he wanted out of this thing now, but another part of him was shouting with excitement for what was to come. Already he knew Kai was going to blow his mind, and he couldn’t wait, though he also knew that when Kai said he was going to take his time, he meant it…

            Kai leaned back onto his knees, his eyes once again dancing over Ray’s back as he gently picked up the loose strands of Ray’s hair and ran his fingers through it. Ray purred contently for him, always loving his hair being played with in and out of sex; as long as it was Kai that was touching it, and only Kai. With his free hand Kai found the piece of fabric that ran around Ray’s neck and traced underneath it again, their skin barely touching as he ran it from one side to the other and back down Ray’s back, his skin tingling as goosebumps raised along his tan arms.

            Kai put aside the hair in his hand as he moved down to where he sat just over Ray’s thighs, leaning down and placing his lips in the center of Ray’s back between his shoulder blades in the softest of touches. Ray laid as still as he possibly could, his heart still racing in his chest as his groin started to throb between him and the bed. Kai’s lips lingered between his shoulder blades for a moment before he slowly flicked out his tongue against his back, trailing it down his spine as far as he could go before licking back up and Ray bit his bottom lip as the fine hairs on his body rose up.

            He wanted to grind his hips down into the bed, just to alleviate some of the pressure that was starting to hurt him but he didn’t dare move without permission.

            Kai’s hot breath tickled the side of his neck as he lowered his lips just below his left ear, latching onto the skin and sucking gently and a moan escaped them both as Kai ground his own hips down into Ray’s ass once before he stopped and Ray let out a whimper, not liking the teasing. Kai smirked, his mouth still attached to Ray’s neck as he licked his way up just behind his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it a little like he had done his neck.

            Ray moaned, tilting his head a little so Kai had enough room, but before he could lean it far enough a strong hand clamped down under his chin and pulled him around, Kai’s mouth crushing into his in a bruising kiss that sent a fire through Ray’s body; even if his neck would start to hurt a little if Kai kept him turned like this for too long.

            Kai’s hips ground down into Ray’s ass again, causing Ray’s cock to rub against his clothes and the bed and he moaned into Kai’s mouth, which Kai promptly took as his opening to slip his tongue inside. Ray’s body shuddered at the sudden intrusion, though melted into the kiss as his tongue met Kai’s, pushing and licking back as much as he could without straining his neck. Just as quickly as it had started, it ended as Kai pulled away with a satisfied smirk on his face as Ray was left panting a little and his face flushed red.

            “Already too much for you, Kotenok?” Kai asked with a smugness to his voice, his smirk unwavering.

            Ray wanted to say something back, but it felt like all the air in his lungs had been stolen from him and he could only shake his head, his own smirk coming to his lips as he looked into Kai’s lust filled eyes.

            “Good.” Kai mused, gently brushing Ray’s bangs from his face before he pulled himself away from Ray’s legs, standing on the end of their bed before grabbing Ray’s ankles and dragging him to his feet with him.

            Placing a hand on Ray’s back he bent him over, Ray’s hands planting down on either side of him as Kai knelt down between his legs as he parted them before he pressed his face into Ray’s ass, pulling the little string out of his way before he ran his tongue up and between Ray’s ass cheeks. Ray let out a soft moan of pleasure, his legs shaking as his head became lighter with another lick and another, his cock throbbing more so than before.

            Kai smirked, his tongue flicking across Ray’s hole causing his legs to shake beside him one last time before he snapped the little string back where it went and gave it another tug, this time harder and higher making Ray’s head roll to the side as the fabric rubbed against his cock again and a louder moan came from him.

            Kai stood, placing his hands on Ray’s hips before he turned him around to face him, keeping the back of his knees against their bed; crowding him in. His hands ran up along Ray’s sides as he leaned back into his mouth, kissing him slow and passionately as his fingers fiddled with the fabric that ran all around his body to get them off of him.

            What seemed like a hardened task for Ray was an easy feat for Kai, the hooks coming undone with little to no effort and the pieces of cloth that had once been tightly wrapped around him fell and dangled around his legs. Kai’s hands and fingers gripped and groped at his skin as he kissed him harder, pulling his hips into his own causing their cocks to rub against each other and Ray cursed inwardly because they were both still covered.

            He didn’t care what Kai wanted to do to him, or how slow he wanted to do it, but dammit he was starting to hurt!

            Kai pulled their lips apart, leaving Ray breathless once more as he attacked his neck again, right below his chin. A loud purr shook through Ray’s throat, his body trembling as Kai’s soft lips touched his skin, his tongue flicking out every now and then just to taste him as he ground their hips together again and Ray found himself digging his nails into Kai’s back.

            Kai worked his way down Ray’s throat to his chest, his breath hot against his already flustered skin as he went lower. Ray’s hands moving up Kai’s back until his fingers were caught in his two-toned hair, pulling and tugging gently to show Kai that he was enjoying every bit of this as his breath got stuck in his throat as Kai’s tongue licked across his hips, just over the rim of the bottoms he was still unfortunately trapped in, his cock looking like it was trying to break out.

            Kai’s hands roamed from around his front and sides to his backside, cupping each of his ass cheeks in one hand and giving them a squeeze before he pulled at the hem of the bottoms Ray was wearing. His mouth and tongue still ghosting over Ray’s hips and stomach as he began to slip the fabric off slowly, working his way down each new patch of exposed skin until he left the red piece of clothing around Ray’s ankles, his hands going back up to Ray’s ass cheeks and cupping them again in a stronger hold.

            Ray sucked in all the air his lungs could hold as Kai’s breath grazed over his throbbing cock, it twitching in response at how close Kai was to it, and Ray dug his fingers into Kai’s hair a little tighter as he waited for Kai to do… Something.

            Kai took his time and instead of going straight for Ray’s cock, he kept his mouth and tongue busy with his hips and the inside of Ray’s thighs and in the crease of his legs. Every now and then he’d suck or bite down onto the flesh, getting a moan in response each time while massaging Ray’s ass in his hands.

            “Kai…” Ray whimpered out, the pressure in his ignored cock getting too much to bear now as Kai continued to ignore it even though it was right there by his face.

            “Hm?” He didn’t even have the decency to look up at him, his dull finger nails digging a little harder into Ray’s ass as he bit into the inside of his right leg, causing Ray to jump a little.

            “It hurts…” Ray whimpered out again, loosening his hold on Kai’s hair a little.

            “What hurts Kotenok?” Kai asked in a fake innocent voice, still not bothering to look up at him and ignore his hard-on like it wasn’t there at all and a shiver ran through Ray’s body; he loved it when Kai spoke Russian to him, it made his voice that much deeper and that much more of a turn on.  

            Finally it clicked in Ray’s head, this was the game Kai wanted to play and Ray realized he had been losing terribly since it started. Not wanting to break character Ray played along, his fingers gently running through Kai’s hair as his body shook again from Kai’s breath so close to his cock.

            “My cock…” Ray whimpered out, this time Kai’s eyes darted upwards and Ray’s stomach dropped at the sight below him as Kai had a fire in his crimson eyes.

            “This?” Kai asked in the same innocent voice as his left hand finally came around and touched him where he needed it, though it was only a touch and not enough to really relieve anything.

            Ray nodded, biting into his lower lip as he tried to give Kai his best pleading look he could give. Kai smiled up at him, his fingers gently wrapping around the shaft before he gave it a tight squeeze, a moan passing through Ray’s lips as the sensation rushed through him and his fingers pulled on Kai’s hair again.

            “What do you say?” Kai asked, his eyes locked with Ray’s as he squeezed around Ray’s shaft again, his breath still just as hot against the inside of his legs and so close.

            “Please.” Ray whimpered out, trying with everything within him not to jut forward in Kai’s hold.

            “Please…” Kai drawled out, a smirk on his lips as he squeezed Ray’s ass cheek again.

            “Please, daddy.” Ray breathed out, and the second the words slipped off his tongue Kai’s mouth swallowed him whole and he gasped loudly with a start, his fingers clamping down into Kai’s hair as all the air seemed to escaped his lungs.

            Kai groaned, his mouth full of Ray’s cock and the vibrations from it shot through Ray’s body and he let out another loud and long moan as his head rolled back and his eyes shut tight. Kai sucked his cock further into the back of his throat with ease, pulling his teeth along the skin just enough to send a jolt through Ray’s body without hurting him before he released his cock from his mouth and kissed the tip. Ray let out another whimper from the loss of contact, he hated it when Kai just teased him like this.

            “Kai…” He whimpered out, this time moving his hips some to get his attention.

            Kai didn’t say anything as he ran his hands down Ray’s legs, picking them up one by one, slipping the red bottoms out from around Ray’s ankles and then separating Ray’s legs further before he took Ray’s cock back into his mouth. Ray moaned again, and his body tensed as he could feel Kai’s fingers prodding at his ass while his other hand had found his balls to play with.

            Unconsciously Ray tried to part his legs more, giving Kai more access to his ass and what he wanted and needed. Kai gave him an approving moan against his cock again, his index finger prodding just a little harder into his ass, though Ray knew he wouldn’t dare try to get it in without any kind of lube.

            Kai sucked harder, pulling Ray’s cock to the back of his throat as he ran his tongue along the underside of his shaft while working his balls in one hand and prodding his ass in the other, loving the sounds that Ray was making with every touch lick and suck.

            With a pop, Kai pulled Ray’s cock from his mouth, a string of saliva linking them together and he wiped it with the back of his hand before he stood off his knees in front of his panting and breathless husband. Ray’s eyes fluttered open as he tried to regain the air that had been stolen from his lungs, a sloppy smile coming to his lips as his fangs showed. His legs were getting weak standing there, but he wasn’t about to complain with the wonderful sensations rushing through his body.

            “Murlykat' dlya menya.” Kai whispered out to him, his voice husky as he pressed their bodies together, his right hand coming up and clamping down at the nape of Ray’s neck, under his hair, as he pulled their lips together again in another heated and passionate kiss.

            Ray purred for him, just as he had asked, and it was louder and more powerful than before as Kai’s tongue found its way back into his mouth, running over his own tongue and teeth and sides of his mouth. Ray purred for him as his fingers brushed lazily through Ray’s hair and he could feel his body being pushed lower, until he was pressed down on his back onto the bed. His arms quickly going around Kai’s body as he ground his hips into Kai’s, getting a deep moan in response from his husband as he met the grinding with his own hips, the fabric of the towel causing a whole different kind of sensation to rush through their bodies.

            After kissing themselves senseless Kai finally pulled away, “Hands and knees.” Were his only words to him, and they had come out in a short pant as his breathing was becoming just as ragged as Ray’s had.

            Ray didn’t hesitate to move, turning over and getting into the middle of their bed as Kai unwrapped the towel from around his waist and going to the side table on his side of the bed where he pulled out a bottle of lube. Ray waited patiently, hearing the cap of the bottle popping and then the bed dipping behind him as Kai climbed back on it with him.

            Within seconds there was a hot liquid coated finger prodding his ass again and his legs tensed, Kai’s other hand gently brushing his fingers through his hair to help calm him down as he continued to push his lube coated finger inside his husband.

            Ray hissed as the first set of muscles were pushed through, his fingers clawing at the sheets beneath him as Kai began to slowly move his finger within him at an almost too slow pace. Ray groaned, his head rolling again as Kai slipped another finger inside him and his pace got a little faster.

            “Relax, you’re too tight.” Kai said in a soft voice, and he watched Ray’s back become less tense and the tightness around his fingers loosened slightly.

            Kai gave him a few quick and hard pumps of his fingers, Ray crying out in pleasure as his entire body felt suddenly overwhelmed and the tip of his cock began to leak precum.

            Somehow Kai got another finger inside him, his other hand leaving Ray’s hair and going to his own cock that had been since forgotten and gave himself a few good pumps with the same rhythm and force of his fingers inside of Ray. He let out a gasp, the pressure being relieved enough that he could continue to focus on Ray again for a bit longer, wanting to drive him to the edge before stopping.

            It didn’t take long before Ray’s pants and cries were becoming more erratic as Kai continued to slam his fingers inside him at an overwhelming pace, every noise sending Kai’s mind into a frenzy at how wonderful he sounded. Ray’s cock leaking the entire time as the pressure had built back up inside him, though he wasn’t about to touch it since he knew he’d explode the second he did.

            Kai slipped his fingers out of him, Ray’s body shivering at the sudden loss as he took in quick and short gasps of air, his mouth having gone almost dry at this point from having it open and practically screaming the entire time Kai had been fucking him with just his fingers.

            Kai put a large amount of lube on his cock before he took hold of Ray’s hips and guided him down onto him, easing himself slowly in until he was in fully. Ray had gasped and hissed the entire time, his mind in a cloudy haze.

            “Move.” Kai commanded, his hands simply resting on Ray’s hips.

            Ray began to move, slow at first, making sure he had a feel for Kai’s cock inside him before he began to pick up some speed, his ass smacking back into Kai’s stomach as he came down harder onto his cock with each push. Kai groaned, his fingers digging into Ray’s hips but not to guide or pull and push him, just to have something to hold onto as he sat on his knees.

            He grabbed hold of Ray’s hair again with his left hand, pulling at the base of it as Ray slammed hard against him, both of them crying out in chorus of pleasure as the bed began to creak under them. Ray pulled forward again, this time almost to where Kai’s cock was about to fall out of his ass before he slammed back into it again that caused both of them to throw their heads back as they moaned out together, Kai’s hold on Ray’s hair only getting tighter.

            Ray stopped as he filled his lungs again with air, Kai doing the same before he pulled Ray’s head back to kiss him again hard on the mouth quickly. When they pulled away, he kept his hand under Ray’s chin, shifting himself a bit higher on his knees as he pushed Ray’s upper half lower into the bed.

            This time Kai set the pace, Ray laying still as his mind became clouded once more as Kai drove himself in and out of him relentlessly. The hand that was left on his hip groped at him tighter and Kai’s forehead came to rest on the back of Ray’s shoulder. The two of them panting harder, Ray screaming again and Kai’s fingers slipped into his mouth to hold his jaws open as he drove himself harder into him.

            Ray’s body spasmed and he squirmed under Kai’s body, his fingers clenching and unclenching the sheets by his head as his body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, pieces of his hair sticking to his body. He was coming closer with each thrust, his screams only getting louder as Kai’s cock rammed into his body until suddenly it stopped, Kai trembling slightly behind him as he pulled out leaving the two of them breathless.

            Without a word Kai moved to the head of the bed, propping himself up on some pillows and then motioned for Ray to come to him. Ray had to push his bangs from his face before he crawled over to him, his ass feeling as though it was on fire, as he let Kai guide him back down onto his dick.

            Kai shifted a little, getting a better angle inside of him, and then nodded to let Ray know he could start moving again. Ray didn’t hesitate, this time going slow again before quickly taking back up the same kind of pace Kai had set for them, gyrating his hips each time he came down onto the base of Kai’s dick. Kai watched him, his eyes hazed over with lust and he took hold of Ray’s cock in a strong clamp, letting Ray’s movements be the pace in which he jerked him off.

            Ray’s head snapped back, his mouth gaping open as a wave of pleasure coursed through him, Kai’s stomach tightening at the beautiful sight upon him, never getting tired of seeing Ray enjoy riding his cock like this.

            He threw his hips up to meet Ray coming down on him and Ray moaned out, not stopping the pace he had set as he continued to pull and push back down into Kai like he had been before. Kai threw his hips up again to meet him and Ray could feel him so close to his prostate that it drove him crazy, trying to get Kai to hit it again as he pulled up to the tip and slammed back down harder than before, his head thrown back again as a scream passed his lips.

            Kai’s free hand came under and grabbed his chin again, forcing his head back down as he threw his hips up into him, biting his own lip at the sensation and trying to catch his breath so he could speak as Ray continued to bob up and down onto of him, his eyes slowly closing as he was about over the edge.

            “Look at me.” Kai commanded in harsh and breathless tone, his fingers digging a little too hard into Ray’s chin as he threw his hips back up into him.

            Ray tried, though that last push was almost enough to cause him to explode out, and he fought from closing his eyes again as he kept riding as fast and hard as he could, his mouth gaping open as his pants filled the air around them.

            “I… I’m coming…” Ray panted out, and Kai’s grip on his cock got tighter as he started to move his hand against him this time, throwing his hips back into him causing another perfect moan to escape Ray’s throat.

            “Look. At. Me.” Kai commanded again, his eyes boring into Ray’s who nodded, trying to keep his eyes on his as he rode out the waves of pleasure that crashed onto him with another thrust down onto Kai’s cock.

            With a few more quick pumps from Kai, Ray exploded out and his focus was on Kai who didn’t look away from him either. Ray’s mouth had fallen open as he groaned out with his release, it shooting out and coating Kai’s chest and stomach, a little of it getting on his chin. Kai had bit into his lower lip as his own groan tore through him, his fist clenching tightly around Ray’s spasming cock as he released against him.

            He didn’t even let Ray get a proper breath in before he quickly grabbed hold of him and pulled him off and throwing him down onto his back, Ray had no strength to fight back, his arms and legs falling limply beside him as his mind couldn’t even think of anything as Kai lubed himself up again and quickly threw himself back inside of Ray after placing his legs over his shoulders, his hands beside Ray’s head as he bent him over almost in half.

            Just as Ray’s high was slowly leaving him Kai was already throwing himself back in and out of him, his fingers trying to grab hold of something as all he could do was pant and moan almost lazily as he was becoming overstimulated and his ass was burning.

            “K… Kai…” He tried to speak, but it came out in breathless moan that only drove his husband to keep going.

            He wasn’t going to stop him because it still felt good, even if it was just overworking him and he wasn’t going to be able to sit properly for weeks. He loved it when Kai worked him like this, not to mention he loved how Kai looked when he was working him like this. Covered in sweat, with his cum on his chest and that little bit still on his chin, his crimson eyes glazed over with nothing but a passion and lust in them. It all made his stomach tense just looking at him, and he bit into his lower lip as all he could do was watch as his husband continued to plough into him.

            Kai sat up on his knees, still moving his hips at the same overbearing pace as he grabbed hold of Ray’s ankles, keeping his legs in the air as his own head threw back.

            “Fuck!” He cursed, his own release coming out in such a hard crash it almost knocked him over, having to catch himself before he fell on top of Ray who still could hardly move aside from giving him a sloppy fanged smile.

            Kai’s breath came back to him quicker than he had expected, leaving himself inside of Ray for a little while longer as he let his legs go down and beside him. He took his thumb and wiped the bit of Ray’s cum from his chin before sucking it off, and Ray’s stomach twisted again at the display, Kai leaning down and kissing him hard once his face and thumb were a little cleaned off. Ray moaned into the kiss, about the only other thing he could do at this point as his entire body felt like Jell-O.

            Kai pulled away from the kiss, his eyes dancing over Ray’s face and body as he slipped himself out from inside him before he rubbed his other thumb over Ray’s jaw.

            “You alright?” He asked, his voice filled with nothing but concern.

            Ray nodded, taking in a deep breath. “Yeah.” He breathed out, that same sloppy smile on his face. “Looks like you’re going to need another shower.” He chuckled.

            Kai smirked down at him with a raised brow. “You going to come with me this time?”

            “If I can stand I will.” Ray laughed back, causing Kai’s smirk to grow before it was replaced with worry again.

            “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

            “No, I’m fine.” Ray answered back, reaching a shaking hand and cupping Kai’s cheek fondly. “Just a little breathless, but I’m fine.” He said, his heart swelling with all the love he had for his husband at the concern he always showed when they did it like this.

            Kai grabbed his wrist and kissed the palm of his hand tenderly before he leaned back down, still holding his wrist in his hand gently, as he pecked him on the lips.

            “I’ll get the bath ready then, since you can’t stand.” Kai said, a hint of humor in his tone as he pulled away and got off the bed, going back to the bathroom.

            Ray lay there, listening to the water turning on before he forced himself to roll over on his stomach and watched Kai come back into the room and smiled at him.

            “Happy birthday.”


End file.
